


Losing Faith Plot Description

by nameless_wanderer



Series: Losing Faith Supplements [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_wanderer/pseuds/nameless_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plot description of Losing Faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Faith Plot Description

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: ages 13+, contains mild sexual references.

**Act 1**

The musical starts in the middle of lunch at a private catholic school as Coda introduces Faith and himself, revealing some of Faith’s background. Faith reveals everybody is treating her differently since she accidentally revealed she doesn’t believe in God (“Somehow”). The two meet after school is over, Coda having transferred schools some time prior to the musical. The two characters go to Coda’s house, where the two discuss their plans for the future as well as surviving the present. They are interrupted by a call from their friends from Coda's school, the Barbershop Quartet (consisting of June, Viola, Cadence, and Christopher), giving sympathy to Faith for any harassment she’s receiving (“Phone Call #1: We’re Sorry”). They then remind the two friends of their birthday party tomorrow. As Coda walks Faith home, they meet Katherine, who reveals her inner thoughts to the audience, wondering if Faith can be made to believe in God again (“How do you help?”). Asking Coda for his opinion, Coda jokingly replies that the only option in a state of the world such as this where one is haunted by their past, the only option is to run away (“Most of My Past”).

That night, Faith’s younger sibling (as they are questioning their gender), Christ’an (pronounced “Kristen”) has a night terror, which they lament is common for them. Faith sings Christ’an to sleep while lamenting on the sudden changes around her (“Sing A Lullaby”).

The next morning, the company reveals the various medications they must take in order to function and survive from day to day, with Faith leaving the house forgetting to take her anxiety medication (“My Medication”). After witnessing an awkward encounter between Coda, Katherine, and Faith, Christ’an wonders why the three don’t seem to be as close as they were two years ago (“Things Will Never Change”). That afternoon, Christ’an answers the phone to let the Barbershop Quartet know both siblings will be at the party and Faith is searching for presents as they speak (“Phone Call #2: Before the Party”). Jacqueline then shows up at the door, leaving after discovering Faith isn’t home.

At the party, as the four open gifts from the others, including a pitch pipe from Coda ("Birthday Party"), Jacqueline shows up with her boyfriend, Colton. She makes it clear how she feels about everybody in comparison to herself (“I’m a Good Person”) as she mocks each one. As they’re leaving, Coda tells Colton that he shouldn’t date Jacqueline because he doesn’t know her, to which Colton retorts that Coda knows her less than Colton does. A few of the party guests note Coda and Faith’s closeness, and ask why the two aren’t dating. The two reply that there are many reasons for their friendship, the least of which being that Coda is gay and Faith is asexual (“Stay Right Here”).

The following afternoon, Jacqueline holds a meeting with a few concerned students about Faith’s inability to believe in God and discuss what they should do while Coda and Faith eavesdrop on the meeting (“She Will Learn”). Faith tries to calm down an enraged Coda, who claims that religion is the source of every problem they are experiencing while Christ’an, the BQ, and Katherine attempt to understand what Coda is saying (“Religion (Part 1)”). Faith receives a phone call from Jacqueline with thinly veiled threats explaining what will happen if she continues to “act in this way” (“Phone Call #3: Jacqueline”). Faith becomes anxious and goes to church in an attempt to find help from God, but realizes that she can't practice religion in a traditional way, leading her to beg for a sign from God, which she does not receive ("Cathedral Halls"). Realizing that she doesn't need help from anybody else to take control of her life, Faith decides to run away from home (“Most of My Past (Reprise 1),” “Run Away”).

**Act 2**

Katherine shows up in Coda’s room, asking if Faith has run away, to which Coda replies that he believes she has. Coda then confronts Katherine about her extreme interest in Faith when she did nothing to help Coda two years prior. After claiming that he never tried to believe, Coda tells his side of the story (“Don’t You Think I’ve Tried”) and bitterly says that after Katherine leaves his room, they will no longer be friends. The next day, Katherine searches the woods nearby for Faith, finding only Christ’an, who gives a message to her from Faith and asks if she can refill their prescriptions, and reveals they may begin treatment with hormone blockers soon (“A Chance Encounter”).

Faith reveals to the audience what happened the night she ran away (“How You Run Away”). Coda finds her shortly after and asks if she needs anything, and she responds that she only wants him and Christ’an to know where she is. Coda immediately runs to the woods to find Christ’an (“Coda’s Rant (Christ’an)”), instead finding Colton. After dismissing Colton as being just like Jacqueline, Colton reveals that he has ambitions to be famous on Broadway one day (“Broadway Star”). After singing, Colton becomes aroused, prompting him to make several crude jokes and engage in a conversation on sexuality with Coda, where Coda reveals the extent of his knowledge of other’s sexualities, admitting he doesn’t have any clue what any of the BQ are.

Meanwhile, Katherine asks the BQ for any information they have on Faith and asking what they think of the entire situation (“Religion (Part 2)”). Jacqueline enters, prompting Katherine to leave. She asks if they have seen Colton, but is interrupted when the BQ notices scars on her wrist, but she responds that nothing is wrong (“OK (Preprise)”). The characters begin to wonder why Faith left, wondering if any action caused by them could have triggered it (“Blame Game”).

That night, Coda is flooded with calls from just about every character asking to know where Faith is (“Phone Call #4: Coda”). Coda reveals his legitimate desires to run away forever (“Drive Out Of Town”). Meanwhile, Katherine goes out into the woods, looking for Christ’an (“Katherine’s Rant”), instead finding Faith and begging her to come back (“I Can Never Come Back”). A nearby siren causes Faith to flee, when Katherine reveals she’s in love with Faith (“Don’t you think I’ve Tried (Reprise)”). Jacqueline shows up and points out the similarities between the two of them (“Religion (Part 3)/I’m a Good Person (Reprise)”). Katherine leaves after angrily retorting that they will never be the same because nobody loves Jacqueline.

The next day, the BQ then tells him that Jacqueline may have also run away. Faith, Katherine, Coda, and Jacqueline each sing to themselves about how they will be okay (“OK”). Coda, Jaqueline, Faith, and Colton all echo Coda’s original desire to leave town (“Broadway Star (Reprise)/Drive Out Of Town (Reprise)”). Coda receives a call from Colton revealing that there's a plot to hurt or kidnap Faith that caused Colton to spend all day looking for Faith, and begs Coda to find her, revealing that Jacqueline never wanted things to happen the way they did when Coda revealed his beliefs two years prior (“Phone Call #5: The Plot”). In the woods, Jacqueline reveals to the audience that her parents are physically abusive to her (“How You Run Away (Reprise)”). Colton comes in immediately and sings Jacqueline to sleep (“Jacqueline’s Lullaby”). Christ’an appears and tells Colton to tell Coda the truth. The BQ enters, telling Christ’an to stop worrying about everyone else’s problems, singing the other two to sleep (“Sing A Lullaby (Reprise)”).

Coda finds Faith tells her it’s time to come home. Faith asks Coda what happened to him two years ago, finally learning the whole truth. After listening to an especially homophobic teacher, he called the teacher out, unintentionally coming out and revealing his atheistic beliefs at the same time. After school that day, he was assaulted by several unidentified boys, believing some of them to be Colton’s former friends, with that event triggering their fallout. At the time of the attack, he saw Jacqueline walk away and ignore his cries for help. He ran away after that, returning one week later and changing schools. He tried to put the event behind him but it brought up so much anger in him that he could never let it go. He tells Faith he was wrong to not confide in anybody and tells Faith he won’t ever make her uncomfortable but will always be there for her. Faith ponders over what to do, eventually resolving to return (“Faith's Rant”). All of the main characters share a monologue on the changing reality of belief and faith, and how above all each wants to believe in themselves.

Faith returns, causing great joy among everyone aware of the events (“Run Away (reprise)”). Everyone remaining at the private school reveals their plan to change schools to go where Coda and the BQ go, including Colton getting a transfer from his old public school. Coda and Katherine make up, and Jacqueline tells everybody that she’s going to try to be a better person. Everyone discusses what happens next and how life continues beyond confusion, but mostly excitedly prepare for their future (“Losing Faith/Most of My Past (Finale)”).


End file.
